Nova Crystallis
by ComposerEchofox
Summary: New game, new Players. Sidus is thrown into a game of life and death called the Reaper's Game. While playing the game, he discovers some things that weren't there before... I don't know how else to describe this. Unfinished (probably for good reasons T-T)


Time. Everything deals with time. What you do, go, talk to, nothing can stop time. When you're given a deadline for something, you intend to do it in time to be awarded. Let's say you were given a week, seven days, to do something. Succeed, for now you'd be rewarded cake, any flavor you'd like. Fail, you'll be rewarded a glass of wheatgrass that's been mixed with veggies and turned into a beverage and you're expected to drink it. During that week, you do various things, helping people, reconnaissance and other things. You were timed for those things, 30-60 minutes at average. What if the rewards and penalties was a life or death situation? The story you may think isn't what you think but more of what would you do, how do you do it and when will you do it. The story you hear is about a 15 year old boy doing something that he'd never do. But what if you were him. Would you do the same?

When you think of friends, you may think of good times, your friends and so on. To me, goodbyes, never talk to you again, and "Outta my face!" Impressions. I ain't got many but almost all of them ditched me or left. But I don't need anyone, really. I mean, I know how to do things out in the wild and if ever get into a gang fight I know what to do. But all I wish is that...

BAM!

 _Ugh... what the heck happened?_ _Last thing I remember is walking to somewhere, home? Maybe?_ I get up to see that I'm in some city in the sidewalk of a intersection. Where am I? The place looks like a city that you'd see in a dystopian book or fantasy show, especially with the guard looking policemen. But it yet it looks like where I was just last, especially with the building sort of north from me that had a large screen that advertised things, like New York City's time square but without the rest of the screens on the sides of the rest of the buildings and advertisements. This place seemed barren, since it looked like it was just me and a several other people, both looked like my age, still seem asleep. _Something isn't right._ I thought. Just then, the building with the large screen flashed a message that was in bright red against a white background that said "GOOD MORNING, PLAYERS. WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH SENTENCE."

"What?" I said out loud

"FOLLOW THE RULES AND YOU'LL LIVE. DEFY THE RULES AND YOU'LL CEASE TO EXIST. MISSIONS WILL BE GIVEN DAILY ON YOUR PHONES."

What phone? *BZZT* *BZZT*. I checked my pockets to see a smartphone that had a message saying "MAKE A PACT AND GO TO THE CENTER OF THE CITY. YOU HAVE 30MIN. - Reaper" _What. The. Hell._ Then a piercing sting on my arm right after. I grunted in pain, and looked on my arm to see a timer in black go down on the side of my left arm. _29:24... 29:23..._ I looked over to see if anyone else was awake, but it only seemed like the girl with light brownish hair with a bleached white color on the tips was awake. She got up and instantly looked on her phone.

 _I need to get out of here,_ I thought. So I ran to the south exit to be not only bounced back but to be electrocuted as well. _Damn, it's fenced_ I thought. _They really don't want me to leave, do they..._

"YO!"

I turned to see a girl with side-swept dark blonde-ish hair with white tips and a black and blue plaid shirt. I looked at her, confused and pointed at myself and mouthed "me?"

"YEAH YOU! GET OVER HERE!" She shouted. I walked slowly over to her and asked "What?" She grabbed my arm with a serious yet crazy look.

"Make a pact with me!" She said urgently

"What." I responded

"Form a pact with me before the timer runs out"

"No!" I said stubbornly "I just met you and you want me to form a pact? No. Hell no." The white tipped hair girl looked at me angrily and stormed off a little ways and started flailing her and everywhere. _This girl has some serious problems_ I thought. Then she stormed back to me, grabbed me by the shirt and said with a stern voice "Look, do want to survive?"

"Yeah,

She stormed back to me and grabbed my shirt and yelled "Look. Do you want to live?"

"Uhh, yeah, I guess…" I stuttered

"Then form a pact with ME!"

"OK!" I said, trying to calm her down "Fine, I'll make a pact with you" Right after I said that, a strange light show came on that surrounded me and the girl.

"Whew, now lets go." she started walking off

"What's with the light show?" I asked her "And since when did you decide what we do for now on?" she stopped and gave me a get-over-here-before-I-kill-you glare. I knew that I shouldn't fight back now so I followed her north to where the building is.

Right before we even made it to the exit, a pack of rabbits (yes, those cute animals that have long ears and hop) came near us.

"Careful" said the white tipped hair girl said "Those things aren't what they seem"

"And how do you think that they are dangerous" I said "I mean, they're just-" CHOMP! "Dammit!" the rabbit leaped to me and bit my arm and dug into it.

"That's what I mean." She replied "I believe that these things are called Sonitix, due to their strange tattoos and pupils on their eyes that I just noticed now."

I shook off the rabbit and said "Well, know it all, how do we defeat it?!"

"Don't you have powers?" She asked

"WHAT." I said shocked

"Powers, telekinesis, inhuman strength, things like that" she explained "We all have powers here, you know"

"No, I don't know." I said angrily "Why don't you show me your so called 'powers'" She glared at me for a few seconds then digged around in her messenger bag and took out a notebook and pencil and started drawing.

 _Damn... She is such a pathetic clueless idiot_ I thought "You do realize that we got a pack of rabbits thirsty for blood over here!" I said irritated

"Shut it!" She responded rudely "I know what I'm doing!" When she finished drawing, she slammed the notebook on the ground and something started to reach out of the paper. I was shocked, _how can she…? How did she..?_ I thought. _There has got to be an explaination to this. No way she can draw something and have it come alive._ The picture turned into a pale bluish, purplish and black dragon that was spiked around the edges of the face. The dragon breathed fire at the man-eating rabbits. The rabbits gave a scared look before the dragon inhaled deeply and blew flames. The remains of the rabbits were nothing but ashes and 2 strange rock/gems. My jaw dropped in awe and amusement. The dragon then gave off intense light and vanished out of sight. Right after the dragon disappeared, The white haired girl picked up the notebook and put the notebook back in her bag.

"That's what I meant by 'powers', kid" she said coolly "Shut that mouth of yours, it's embarrassing if you look like that the whole time." I closed my mouth and asked

"How did you do that"

"Simple." she said, then took out a pink gem out of her pocket "This little guy proves that I'm a player AND I have powers"

"So the source of your powers come from that gem?" I asked

"Yup." she said putting the gem back into her pocket "By the way, that gem is called a Nova Crystallis, or Crystal for short. Enough talk. Let's get to the Center of the city. We only have 16 minutes left."

"What happens in 16 minutes, birthday party?" I asked

"No" she said with no emotion "We'll both die. The timer indicates the time we have left for the mission" I gave her a confused look, she just split my head open with things that I don't get I thought.

"I'll explain later. Now let's go." She ran off towards the exit, while I followed behind. The center of the city is completely different from the place before. The center of the city is very simplistic with a water fountain in the center with the bricks aligned along it. Compared to where I just been , it's quite like a park, only missing the trees. And people.

We ran to the fountain and stopped there. "Whew, we made it" said Girl.

"What do you mean 'we made it'?" I asked her

"Look on your arm" she responded. I looked on my arm to see that the timer vanished from my arm. "See? That's what I meant by 'we made it'" she said. A brief moment of silence…

"Talk." I demanded "Who are you, where are we, and what the hell is going on here" She sighed, and said "My name is Hakarusen Bakemono. I am also known as Nova for whatever reason, maybe its because of my white tipped hair or whatever. Please call me Nova at your will. Yours?"

"Sidus, Sidus Yajuunen. Everyone calls me Raikou cause I have a tattoo that's a lightning bolt and I, to me, bear misfortune to myself and anyone close me. Since lightning brings destruction, I in some way bring that." I responded.

"Interesting" Nova said with interest "So where we are, I don't know but I'm pretty sure this isn't a dream or falcity in a barren city"

"Yeah, I know that this can't be our imaginations projecting this" I said "Cause if it were, it would've been weirder."

"Weirder?" she asked

"You don't want to know." I replied "you just don't want to know. Trust me"

"Oookay then… I won't ask then…" she trailed off into complete silence

"So anyways" she began "Since I showed you my power, may I ask to see yours?"

"Erm… I don't know it." I stuttered

"How can you not know your power?" Nova asked "It's almost like saying you don't know how to type at your age"

"Look" I said getting mad "I really don't know what it is and I really wouldn't want to show you"

"So you admit that you do know it and yet you don't want to tell me" she said

 _Ohh come on! Let me show her! Don't worry, she nor you will get hurt, simple as that!_

"Get out of here!" I muttered frustrated

"Excuse me?!" Nova snapped

"No not you Nova, just, I'll…" I said brokenly "I'll show it to you later" concerned as she was, she nodded agreement.

"Hey, um, Raikou" she said nervously

"Yeah?" I asked

"There's something... I wanted to ask you." She stuttered "Do you-" just then, the world around me spun into a vortex like circle and then consumed into black darkness.

"He seems stable, HBPM at 75.4 at rest, no signs of It yet, but he did collapse at 15:19pm sharp, along with the other doll."

Two people watch from the building as two people in Central Nio collapse on the ground with a status info above their heads.

"Excellent" said the second person. "Any sign of It on the other puppet?"

"Not yet" said the first guy, pushing up his glasses "It seems that the other one hasn't have any problems with it. Yet. But the first one, the chimera, seemingly having signs of It as I think of it. But I believe that it's happening mentally."

"Is that it?" asked the second person, checking his watch

"Yes sir" responded the first person "What should we do now?"

"Hmm" said the second person in a deep thought "Lets give those two a challenge. Have Reapers No. 6 and 1 on Morrow Boulevard, let the Reapers decide the amount to complete the mission. No more than 60 and no less than a minute"

"Elite?"

"No, Guardians, unless if they cause a racket and then send them out."

"Got it."

End of Lost

Part II

 _Blood paints onto the ground, as lifeless bodies drop on the bloody canvas. My claws, sharper than knives, clutched on a blade crusted with a rusty red from it. I watch the chaos unfold, man woman and child, with mouths gaping open shrieking. But to me… Nothing but the high-pitch bell screaming in my ears. Restless insanity runs through my veins, whispering to destroy those who dare oppose me. I am the monster that murdered, slaughtered, and massacred everyone. But I never wanted to, no, I only wanted to become one with one another. I only wanted to become apart of their society, despite my appearance. Don't. Want. To. Kill. No… Someone… Please… SOMEBODY!... I DON'T WANT TO KILL… STOOOOPP IIIIIITTT!_

I jolted up, gasping for air. I looked around to see that I was still next to the water fountain, next to Nova who's asleep. _Thank God, it was only a dream_ I thought _These dreams are getting worse._ I got up to see that it's broad daylight. _Must've blacked out..?_ I thought _I should get going, though.._ I looked at Nova, who's sleeping on her side with one arm as something to rest her head on. _No, I shouldn't. I can't trust her, or anyone…_ I walked south of the area, all the way to where I began. The place was barren as a ghost town in the middle of nowhere. I kept on walking to the exit I tried passing through the first time and tried, again, to go through the exit. I tried to go through but the 'invisible' wall bounced me back a few meters. I tried a few more times but it all ended up with me going back a few meters. Angrily, I whammed into the wall, _damn this wall! Damn EVERYTHING! I hate this! I just want to be somewhere else now instead of this damn so caled 'game'!_ I thought angrily.

 _You want out, don't you?_

"Go away" I muttered, giving up "The last thing I need right now is you to yap on how I should let you out"

 _Oh, but you should, I can help you break this wall… I promise not to break anything else…_

"You swear on your spine on this?" I asked

 _Yes… Anything you desire… Lament, torture, murder… I can take all…_

I looked around to see if anyone is nearby, then I straightened up and said "Fine. You got three minutes, that's it."

 _It will only take less than that… heh heh_ …

Extreme pain strikes my arms and legs, both growing longer and claw like. My head started to hurt, with my ears ringing with a high pitch sound that I covered my ears. My arms and legs were covered in black and white fur with long razor sharp claws. I looked over to a building window to see that I have transformed into the monster I was a long time ago.

"Ahh, it's good to be back" I heard myself say. "Just like old times, Sidus"

"Yeah it's great and all but can you just break the barrier already?" I said

"Sure.." I heard myself say

"By the way, call me Raikou if anyone hears us"

"Fine, then call me Sidus then, since everyone knows that would be me…" My hand formed into a fist and I punched the barrier with all of my might. Only made a small crack. I kept on punching it but it it only made one or two cracks. _Damn it Sidus, I thought you could break it!_ I thought angrily

 _I AM! Nitwit! But apparently someone decided to make it hard on me and put extra defense on this piece of crap._

I kept on punching until I bled, then I stopped to take a break. _This won't do, I need another plan_ I thought.

"Raikou! Raikou! Where the hell did you go?!"

Just then, Nova came out of alley (which I didn't know about until now) and saw me, in my beast form. Nova stared at me, horrified, with her mouth gaping open a little. _Oooh crap._ I thought _This won't end well, I didn't want her to see me like this…_

She started to take a few steps back "Please, wait." I said "It's me, Raikou." She slowly took out her out her notebook and pencil

"Please… It's really me, Nova" I tried explaining "It may not look like it right now but really, I am Raikou, Sidus 'Raikou' Yajuun."

"I… Don't believe you." said Nova waverly

"Well, well… It looks like the boss will be pretty satisfied to hear that It came back… straight from the dead"

A ginger with neon orange hair (male) with a black hoodie came in from the eastern exit, along with a blackish navy blue hair girl in a black tank top like vest with a white shirt and a black tie and some very short shorts that almost looks like the belt is holding a 5 inch. long piece of jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked them as they came towards me and Nova

"How can you not know us by now?" the girl said irritated "Whatever, We're Reapers, the people that sort of watch over the Crystalline game."

"We're like cops, but if you don't follow the we kill you" Said the orange haired freak

"Don't you think that's a little bit too harsh?" Asked Nova

"Nah, we could do worse" said blue "Anyways, since the phones aren't working today for whatever reason, our boss told us to tell you the mission"

"Who's your boss" I asked "And what mission?"

"The Game Master, he's in control for this game, he only gives out missions" said orange freak "But we're being rude here, my name is Enixion Acun."

"Name's Kat Merl" said the blue "And it seems like you, beast and doll, look like you've finished your guy's mission, well one of you did"

"What do you mean?" Nova asked

"You see" Kat started to explain "That beast, is a particular key to the mission for today. Since it already has done it's part, now it's time for yours."

"What's mine then" Nova asked

"Fight to the death!" Kat said cheerfully

"What?!" me and Nova said simultaneously

"Don't be so childish" said Enixion "You expect this game to be a breeze? It's a survival game. Like in the wilderness, the superior will defeat the weak."

"You have 3 minutes" Kat said "To make it even more interesting…" Kat walked over to Nova and put an arm around her and said "Do you remember this little darling from before?"

"No…" I said cautiously "I do remember her from yesterday but anything before no…"

"Awww, that's too bad Beast" she said disappointed

"Why?" I asked her. _I never saw her in my life before the game_ I thought. _But something seems off about this._

"This little one remembers clearly of what _you've_ done" she said slyly "Don't you, Nova"

Nova observed me then gave me a surprised angry look and took out her notebook and pencil

"Yeah." Nova said, angrily "I remember him perfectly. You son of a bitch"

"What?" I asked her "What did do?"

"You know what you did" she said pissed off "You monster"

"What did I do?" I asked "Just because I left ya earlier doesn't mean that I hate ya"

"No" Then she started drawing fiercely "It was long before that" then a small teddy bear with white on one side that looks normal while on the other half it's black with a red freaky eye and a demonic grin. "Uu-fu-fu-fu-fu-fuuu" laughed the absurd bear "May I crush him? Nova?"

"Yes" she replied "Crush him"

End of Beast

Part III

Everyone gasped with their mouths going half way open, including the adults, rich and poor. They all stared at me, in fear and horror. I got up and calmly said "Look, it's not what it looks like..."

"Monster!" Said one of the adults "It's a monster that's going to kill us all!"

"Just like he did with his parents" said the first popular kid. Then everyone started hurling trash at me, like cans, rotten food and even one dead raven and a very dirty white cotton bra. They yelled at me to get out while they tossed their trash. I was in the middle of a town, and everyone saw me, in my truest form

"Get out of here, monster!" One of them yelled

"A creature like you should never been born" yelled another

"A vile doll like you do should've been thrown in flames by the time it was given to the girl!" Yelled a small girl holding a doll _. Even a little girl,_ I thought. _Dammit, I hate everything. Hate the fact that I'm called a murderer which I'm not. I hate that my parents are dead. I hate the people in this town since they're assholes. I hate the bizarre masked kid, the orphanage and I hate hate hate hate HATE MY LIFE!_

"STOP IIIIIIT!" I screamed, starting to cry hard "PLEASE! I BEG YOOOOOUUUU! STOOOOOP!" I pulled my coat together again and ran back to the forest. After I went deep enough, I grabbed a sharp rock and stabbed my shoulder. Right where my heart was... I think. I started bleeding a cups worth of blood. No... I thought

"I WANTED TO SEE MORE OF IIIIIT!" I screamed with the thunder. I threw the rock at a small rabbit, and cried. _I wish everything ended,_ I thought _. My life, my thoughts, everything._

 _I am truly a monster…_

… _.._

I woke up in a sitting position against a wall on a box. I checked myself to see that I am back to my original self. _Thank God_ I thought _I thought I was a dead man._ I looked around to see that I was alone. _Oh, yeah, I almost forgot…_

Yesterday

That strange bear packs a hell of magic or whatever he's doing to get combos on me. Pinkish/lavender-ish spikes came from the ground and pointed towards me. As I dodge them, Nova kept drawing Pyrokinesis attacks, making it impossible for me to get near the absurd bear. Everytime the pyrokinesis come alive, they're either circling the bear or hurling at me in comet like forms. After the third attack, I jumped over the spikes and clawed at the absurd bear

"U-fu-fu-fu-fuuu" laughed the absurd bear "After all that dodging, you finally came to attack."


End file.
